This is the first competitive renewal of a currently funded T32 grant that provides post-doctoral training in multi-disciplinary multi-modality molecular and translational cardiovascular imaging for highly qualified fellows holding either a MD or/and PhD, in preparation for academic careers as independent investigators in the highly clinically relevant field of cardiovascular imaging. As imaging technology and molecular medicine advances, increasingly complex questions often arise requiring the convergence of perspectives from multiple disciplines. The future of cardiovascular imaging will most likely be practiced by integrated multidisciplinary teams with diverse areas of expertise. The goal of this research training program is to provide the necessary skills needed to work in this new multi-disciplinary investigative environment. Applicants will be recruited from both clinical and basic science departments, with particular attention paid to minority, disabled, and disadvantaged candidates. We will continue to select and enroll applicants in order to maintain support for 4 post-doctoral fellows each year, with an equal balance of physicians and scientists. Post-doctoral fellowship training will be 2-3 years in duration. There will be three primary research focuses in the post-doctoral training, 1) cardiovascular molecular imaging, 2) cardiovascular imaging technologies and analyses, and 3) translational cardiovascular imaging. The primary faculty for this program are from the Yale School of Engineering and Applied Sciences and from multiple departments within the Yale School of Medicine, including: Internal Medicine (Section of Cardiovascular Medicine), Diagnostic Radiology, Surgery, Anesthesiology, and Therapeutic Radiology. The faculty sponsors have been selected based on extramural support, research productivity, and commitment to multi-disciplinary training. Each trainee will be assigned both a basic science/engineering and clinical mentor. Trainee progress will be monitored by individual mentors, the trainee's advisory committee, and the Program Directors. Drs. Sinusas and Duncan will co-manage the program to assure a balanced and integrated experience in the relevant clinical and engineering sciences.